


Binnie

by petesmywinona



Series: Not My UwUs [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petesmywinona/pseuds/petesmywinona
Summary: Binnie was trying to hide that he’s a little.





	Binnie

Binnie leaned back against his pile of pillows. Popping a soft blue pacifier into his mouth, his heavy set of cares melted away. He had covered himself with a fuzzy blanket to match the color of his pacifier. 

He hugged Gyu to his chest and snuggled up to a teddy bear he had in the box with the rest of his little things, the same soft blue as the others.

"Comfy, Gyu?" Binnie put the stuffed toy to his hear so he could the answer better, "Good. Me too." 

After a bit of hugging Gyu and enjoying the softness of his teddy bear, Binnie's eyes started to feel heavy and he let himself drift unconscious. It was early in the afternoon and everyone was out and about doing their own things. He knew no one was supposed to come back to the dorm until dinner time anyway, so he had nothing to worry about. 

However half a dream later the sound of a voice pulled him from his relaxed state, "Changbin?" 

Binnie got all warm and fuzzy inside upon Felix's appearance. His initial thought was to tell Gyu about how excited he was that his favorite person was here and reach out with grabby hands to Felix. He wanted Felix to cuddle him.

But after a few seconds of being awake he got a better idea of what had just happened. Felix walked in on him being little. 'This isn't normal,' he reminded himself. 'This isn't appropriate for someone your age.' Binnie averted his eyes from Felix and his vision blurred as tears threatened to spill. He ripped the pacifier out of his mouth and stared at the wall behind Felix. 

With every fiber of his being Binnie wished he could snap himself out of the state he was in and think like his usual self. He didn't want to be little anymore. That way maybe he would be able to figure out how to make the situation better. It didn't help that his little headspace was reserved for evaporating any worries because now he was in distress. 

Binnie had never felt anything other than warmth and peace in his littlespace. Now those had been removed, the tears were falling, and all he could do was sit there and wish he could say something to Felix. 

But when Felix saw the first tear his heart melted and he rushed to Changbin and held him close. 

"Changbin what's wrong?" Felix's voice was laced with concern and he figured Changbin was embarrassed, but wanted to be sure that's what was bothering him. 

Changbin's littlespace box still lie open on the floor next to his bed, so before he said a word to Felix he decided he was going to put all his little things back where they should have stayed in the first place. He put Gyu in the box too.

When Changbin began to push the box back under his bed Felix grabbed his arm and pulled him back into an embrace, "Are you crying because you're embarrassed, baby?" Changbin melted in Felix's arms and nodded against his chest. 

Felix reached in the box and put Gyu back in Changbin's hand, kissing his cheek. "It's alright. You don't need to be embarrassed, if that's worth anything," Felix kept his voice soft.

Changbin smiled and hugged the other tighter, "It's okay? Even though I have a pacifier?" Under normal circumstances he would never have let those words leave his mouth because Changbin is dark and brooding and above all confident. But of course these were not normal circumstances and he needed to be sure Felix didn't have a problem with him being little. 

"Of course it's okay, but it seemed like you wanted to hide from me and I'm a little hurt about that," Felix frowned, but also took note of the fact Changbin had begun to make eye contact again.

Before Felix said this, Changbin had been teetering back and forth between staying in his headspace and reverting back to his normal thought patterns. He had put plenty of effort into leaving his little state of mind. However the way Felix was speaking to him was making him feel more little than ever and the choice of words had Binnie feeling the need to apologize. 

"We're sorry, Felix," Changbin started peppering Felix's face with kisses.

"We?" Felix asked when the other had finally finished with his kissing spree.

"Yes." Changbin held up Gyu, "Me and Gyu are both sorry I made you feel hurt..." he reached for the other's hand.

Felix smiled and Changbin felt overcome with affection just as he had when the other first woke him up, "I don't ever hide anything from you and as long as you promise not to keep anything from me, everything is going to be alright." 

Changbin linked his pinkie in Felix’s to signal his promise and Felix shifted so that they were side by side before pulling the older down with him. Changbin snuggled up to Felix’s chest without detaching their pinkies and Felix reached over to the box that was still on the floor next to the bed, grabbing the pacifier and handing it to Changbin. 

After once again being reassured Felix didn’t have an aversion to his boyfriend acting like a child, Changbin squeezed Gyu in between them. He tucked the toy in the covers so it wouldn’t get cold. Once the three of them were nice and comfy Changbin looked up at the other boy and smiled around the pacifier. It was through this look of adoration he rediscovered Felix’s freckles and started poking each one. 

Once half Felix’s freckles had been traced though, Changbin grew sleepy again laid his head back on Felix’s chest. 

Just before drifting into a nap of his own, Felix was able to catch sight of how adorable a sleeping Changbin was with a pacifier in his mouth, and he took note of how their pinkies still had yet to leave each other’s grip.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! UwU


End file.
